La Rumeur
by Picotti
Summary: Lily et Remus sont très amis, probablement meilleurs amis même. Pour eux, il n'y a aucune ambiguïté, rien qui puisse laisser entendre que leur relation va plus loin. Ils sont juste amis. Mais pour certains, ce n'est pas le cas et alors la rumeur se lance.


**LA RUMEUR**

Lily éclata de rire et Remus lui fit écho. Assis tous les deux sur un banc dans le parc de l'école et ce malgré le vent frais qui les faisait parfois frissonner, ils discutaient paisiblement, ponctuant leur discussion de plaisanteries en tous genres. Ils étaient là depuis des heures et le jour commençait à tomber.

« Bon, dit Lily en s'étirant. Finalement on n'a pas travaillé. »

Remus haussa les épaules. Ils avaient prévu de passer l'après-midi à la bibliothèque à potasser leur devoir de métamorphose. Mais après avoir déjeuné, ils avaient trouvé le soleil, dehors, très attrayant et avaient décidé d'aller faire un petit tour en discutant. La dernière pleine lune datait de suffisamment longtemps pour que Remus soit de bonne humeur et pas trop fatigué et la prochaine n'était pas encore pour tout de suite. Aujourd'hui était ce qu'il appelait le jour parfait du mois, celui qui se tenait le plus éloigné de la bête et qui lui donnait presque l'impression d'être un adolescent normal. A force de marcher, Lily avait commencé à se plaindre d'avoir mal aux pieds et ils s'étaient assis sur le premier banc qu'ils avaient rencontré. Ils avaient discuté un peu du devoir mais rapidement ils avaient dévié sur autre chose et le temps avait filé, les laissant tous les deux dans leur bulle, riant aux éclats et se taquinant mutuellement.

« Tant pis, on a passé une excellente après-midi, c'est le principal.

_ Avec toi je passe toujours d'excellents moments. »

Il sourit et ses joues rougirent. Ils se levèrent cependant et, côte à côte, rentrèrent dans le château.

« Je te rejoins dans la salle commune, dit Lily. J'avais quand même prévu de passer à la bibliothèque rendre mon livre, je fais un arrêt par là et j'arrive. »

Remus partit en avant. Lily se sentait le cœur léger. Elle n'avait effectivement pas travaillé de la journée mais ce n'était pas grave, on n'était que samedi, elle pourrait rattraper le lendemain. Et puis le devoir de métamorphose n'était pas pour tout de suite, elle avait encore un peu de temps devant elle. Elle se retrouva rapidement à la bibliothèque devant Madame Pince. Elle fouilla dans son sac et en sortit le livre qu'elle devait rendre. Il s'agissait d'un ouvrage sur les quatre potions d'esprit les plus populaires. Elle n'avait pas fini de le lire mais en avait tiré les informations qui lui manquait pour son exposé de potions. Selon elle, l'auteur s'était perdu dans ses explications et accorder trois-cents pages par potion était un peu trop.

« Oh ben la voilà, il est presque six heures, qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais ? »

Elle se retourna après avoir donné son livre. Kiera et Nevaeh, deux filles de son dortoir, et globalement deux de ses amies d'ailleurs, arrivaient vers elle. Le week-end, les élèves ne portaient généralement pas leurs uniformes sauf un Serdaigle mais il semblait un peu spécial et tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'il avait des habitudes bizarres. Si Nevaeh portait un jean et un pullover en laine à col roulé tout à fait classique, Kiera, elle, avait certainement dû sortir de sa malle ses vêtements les plus courts possibles. Avec le retour du soleil, elle n'avait probablement pas su résister. Sa jupe était loin au-dessus de ses genoux et son débardeur donnait froid à quiconque la regardait. Elle couvrait néanmoins ses épaules nues avec ses longs cheveux.

« Tu avais dit que tu viendrais travailler avec nous cette aprem, dit Nevaeh. Tu étais passée où ? »

Elles quittèrent la bibliothèque en voyant le regard noir que leur lançait madame Pince. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup que les élèves discutent dans la pièce et il valait mieux ne pas se la mettre à dos. Elle pouvait être drôlement redoutable quand elle s'y mettait.

« J'étais avec Remus en fait, on voulait venir travailler mais on a décidé de faire un tour dans le parc avant et finalement on y a passé l'après-midi. »

Le silence tomba entre les trois adolescentes et Lily fronça les sourcils. Nevaeh et Kiera la dévisageaient avec un petit sourire.

« Quoi ?

_ Il y a pitiponk sous roche avec Remus ? rigola Kiera.

_ Quoi ? Mais pas du tout non.

_ Tu passes quand même beaucoup de temps avec lui, confirma Nevaeh. Vous êtes ensemble tous les jours. »

Elle l'attrapa par le coude et l'entraîna dans une marche au-travers du couloir. Lily sentit que la discussion n'allait pas spécialement lui plaire.

« Allez, raconte-nous !

_ Mais il n'y a rien à raconter, Remus est mon meilleur ami.

_ Arrête, je suis sûr qu'il te plaît. »

Lily se sentit rougir et elle se détesta pour ça. Effectivement, physiquement et même moralement parlant d'ailleurs, Remus lui plaisait beaucoup mais il était son meilleur ami et elle n'avait aucune arrière-pensée quand elle était avec lui, tout comme elle savait que c'était réciproque. Ils en avaient déjà parlé et avaient conclu que sortir ensemble ou même juste avoir une aventure, même courte, serait la plus grosse bêtise qu'il pourrait faire de leur vie. Il n'y avait donc pas la moindre ambiguïté entre eux, même si parfois au cours de leurs plaisanteries ils se cherchaient un peu, et même s'il leur arrivait de faire ce qu'ils appelaient « la guimauve » à se dire qu'ils tenaient beaucoup l'un à l'autre. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une amitié profonde entre eux et ce serait toujours ainsi, ils le savaient parfaitement.

« Tu rougis ! rigola Kiera. T'es amoureuse de Remus !

_ Mais non pas du tout ! se défendit un peu brusquement Lily. C'est mon meilleur ami c'est tout, il sait tout de moi et je sais tout de lui, on est confident et ça s'arrête là. »

Mais les deux autres n'avaient pas l'air convaincu.

« Est-ce que James le sait ? demanda Nevaeh doucement.

_ James ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire là celui-là ?

_ C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas sortir avec lui ? fit Kiera. C'est à cause de Remus ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Est-ce que ses amies étaient tombées sur la tête ? Comment pouvaient-elles donc aller pêcher des histoires pareilles ?

« Je ne suis pas amoureuse de Remus.

_ Mais peut-être que lui l'est, dit Kiera. C'est vrai quoi, on ne le voit jamais avec une fille sauf toi. Pour moi c'est très parlant. »

Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire qu'il ne fréquentait pas beaucoup de monde à cause de sa condition de loup-garou. Lily avait essayé plusieurs fois de l'aider à se sociabiliser un peu mais à chaque fois il finissait par se défiler, bien souvent au dernier moment. Elle comprenait, elle ne lui forçait pas la main.

« Tu l'as déjà embrassé ? demanda Nevaeh, les yeux brillants. Je suis sûr qu'il sait très bien se servir de sa langue. »

Avec un petit rire complice, Kiera lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtes et les deux filles se mirent à glousser. Lily ne se sentait pas du tout l'envie de les accompagner.

« L'amitié fille-garçon, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

_ Oh arrête, soupira Kiera. C'est un mythe. Les mecs ne veulent pas d'une fille pour amie, ils ne pensent qu'à leur queue. Tout le monde sait ça.

_ Remus n'est pas comme ça et il n'est sûrement pas le seul. Attention à ne pas tomber dans les clichés les filles. Sinon, Kiera, on pourrait bien dire de toi que tu as mis une mini-jupe et un débardeur pour attirer les mecs.

_ Mais c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait. Ce matin Grogan Jones est venu me demander si je voulais bien aller à Pré-Au-Lard avec lui demain. Et j'ai évidemment accepté. »

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Pourquoi ses amies réfutaient-elles le moindre de ses arguments ? Elle savait pertinemment, elle, qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une amitié très tendre mais aussi très chaste avec Remus. Pourquoi ne voulaient-elles pas le comprendre ? Et puis, surtout, elle n'avait pas envie que ça revienne aux oreilles de James. Certes, elle le repoussait depuis plusieurs années déjà mais en réalité elle était très flattée qu'un garçon comme lui s'intéresse à elle et si, au début, elle l'avait refusé parce qu'elle le trouvait particulièrement crétin, petit à petit elle était revenue sur son jugement et chaque jour un peu plus, elle se demandait si elle n'allait pas finir par lui céder.

C'était d'ailleurs l'un des sujets qu'elle avait abordé avec Remus au cours de l'après-midi, dans un éclair de sérieux, entre deux moments de fous-rires. Elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il pensait des déclarations incessantes de James. Etant donné qu'ils étaient tous les deux très amis, ils en avaient peut-être déjà parlé. Et il avait d'ailleurs confirmé. Selon lui, il ne se moquait pas d'elle et il était très sérieux quand il lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Par contre, il ne savait pas si ça pouvait tenir entre eux. Ce qui, au final, ne l'avait pas beaucoup aidée.

« Laissez tomber. Arrêtez vos bêtises, je ne suis pas amoureuse de Remus. »

Elle les laissa là sans les laisser argumenter davantage. Elle n'était pas contente de la tournure de la conversation, et même pire, elle était folle de colère. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée que l'on puisse entacher sa plus belle amitié avec de stupides idées d'amour. Elle espéra que le message était passé et que les choses allaient en rester là.

Mais c'était sans compter sur les filles. Le lundi matin, alors que la sonnerie annonçait la fin du cours d'histoire de la magie et que la plupart des élèves était en train de ranger leurs affaires en bâillant et en regrettant le week-end, Kiera et Nevaeh se précipitèrent dans le couloir pour rejoindre Remus. Lui qui n'avait généralement pas grand monde autour de lui, fut surpris de les voir marcher à ses côtés avec un grand sourire.

Avec un air entendu ponctué de haussements de sourcils et de petits clins d'œil, James et Sirius entraînèrent Peter en avant.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Remus mal à l'aise.

_ Tu as embrassé Lily ? » s'enquit Nevaeh.

Il s'arrêta tout à coup, sonné par la question et une fille de Poufsouffle qui marchait derrière lui et n'avait pas vu qu'il s'était arrêté lui rentra dedans. Elle s'excusa, toute rouge, et fila rapidement. Remus était abasourdi.

« Non. Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?

_ Tu vas lui demander de sortir avec toi ? »

C'était de mieux en mieux. Visiblement les filles n'étaient pas disposées à répondre à ses questions mais il sentait que s'il ne répondait pas aux leurs il allait passer un très sale quart d'heure.

« Mais non. Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

_ Mais elle te plaît, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Kiera. Vous êtes tout le temps ensemble. Tu l'aimes bien, non ?

_ C'est mon amie oui, ma meilleure amie même. »

Il omit de mentionner qu'elle était aussi sa seule amie. En tout cas, de sexe féminin.

« Moi je croyais que vous étiez ensemble et que vous ne vouliez pas en parler.

_ Mais Lily et moi, on n'est pas ensemble du tout. Pourquoi vous pensez ça ?

_ Vous êtes tout le temps à deux, dit Nevaeh. Quand il faut faire un devoir, vous vous mettez directement à deux. Quand il faut réviser, on vous retrouve à deux à la bibliothèque.

_ Sans compter que vous êtes tous les deux préfets. » souligna Kiera.

Remus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Qui plus est, il n'était pas bien sûr de saisir la pertinence du dernier argument. Après tout, ce n'était pas eux qui avaient postulé pour être préfets, c'était les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall qui avaient choisi. Ils n'avaient même pas eu la possibilité de refuser, il était d'ailleurs très bien placé pour le savoir puisque dès la rentrée de cinquième année il s'était rendu dans le bureau du directeur pour rendre son badge et le prévenir qu'il lui faudrait trouver un autre préfet. En conclusion, il était reparti de là avec son badge et son titre, Dumbledore n'ayant rien voulu entendre.

« Vous êtes dingues les filles. Je ne suis pas amoureux de Lily.

_ Ah oui ? Et il y a une autre fille qui t'intéresse peut-être ? »

Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et jaugea les filles du regard. En réalité il y en avait bien une et elle se tenait justement devant lui : Kiera Adams. Mais ce n'était pas quelqu'un pour lui. Kiera avait des préjugés sur tout et sur tout le monde, donc il serait impossible de lui avouer pour sa lycanthropie, ensuite elle était une fille très dynamique au caractère lunatique et explosif. Elle était une dominante dans sa splendeur. Le genre à s'afficher avec des beaux garçons comme Sirius ou comme ce Serdaigle de Grogan Jones. Mais il n'allait évidemment pas lui dire tout ça même si elle battait langoureusement des cils sous son nez et qu'il rêvait de prendre son visage en coupe pour l'embrasser.

« Non, il n'y a personne.

_ C'est bien ce qu'on pensait, énonça Nevaeh comme si elle avait trouvé la formule de la pierre philosophale. Tu aimes Lily.

_ Comme ma meilleure amie, oui.

_ Amie amante oui.

_ Mais… non ! »

Mais les deux filles avaient déjà tourné les talons et s'étaient engagées dans le couloir, discutant très vite et à voix basse. A son avis, ce n'était pas du tout bon signe.

Dès le lendemain, ce fut Sirius qui aborda Lily. Il profita de ce que James s'en allait en entraînement de Quidditch et, pendant que Remus donnait un cours de soutien en sortilèges à Peter, il s'approcha de Lily qui était assise à une table près d'une fenêtre dans leur salle commune. Elle était assise de biais sur sa chaise, les jambes croisées et un pied se balançant dans le vide. Penchée sur son livre de runes anciennes, elle mordillait distraitement le bout de sa plume tout en vadrouillant entre son parchemin de traduction, son dictionnaire et son manuel. Une mèche de cheveux auburn dévalait sur son poignet. Il s'assit juste devant elle.

« Salut Lily.

_ Bonsoir Sirius.

_ Tu as une minute à m'accorder ?

_ Ecoute je suis en plein dans une traduction compliquée là, tu ne veux pas qu'on discute après. »

Elle leva les yeux de son parchemin et vit qu'il faisait la grimace. Elle soupira, il allait encore lui faire un caprice comme lui seul avait le secret.

« C'était le moment idéal là !

_ Bon ok, je t'écoute. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as besoin d'un coup de main pour ton devoir de métamorphoses ?

_ Ah non ça je l'ai déjà fini je m'en fous. J'ai même cinq centimètres en plus que ce que McGonagall demande. Non ce que je voulais savoir c'est si c'était vrai que toi et Remus vous sortez ensemble. »

Lily manqua de peu d'avaler sa plume. Elle la cracha littéralement sur la table.

« Quoi ? Mais non c'est faux ! Puis t'as qu'à demander à Remus !

_ Ouais mais non, c'est pas évident à cause de James.

_ Mais arrête, il est là à deux mètres de toi, tu vas lui demander. Et non on n'est pas ensemble. Qui t'as raconté une sombralerie pareille ?

_ C'est Kiera et Nevaeh, elles disent que samedi vous avez passé l'après-midi à deux dans le parc. »

Lily soupira, elle sentait que cette histoire n'allait pas la lâcher d'aussi tôt. D'abord, elle allait assassiner ses deux amies, ensuite elle allait les ressusciter pour les assassiner une deuxième fois. Et après seulement elle démentirait.

« Oui on a passé l'après-midi à discuter dans le parc, assis sur un banc mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on sort ensemble.

_ Vous ne vous êtes pas embrassés alors ?

_ Bien sûr que non !

_ Vous avez parlé de quoi ? »

Elle avait envie de se prendre la tête dans les mains et de ses mettre à pleurer. Mais sur le canapé plus loin, Remus s'était tourné vers eux et avait les sourcils froncés. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire rassurant. Non, elle n'allait certainement pas craquer.

« On a parlé de toi. »

Sirius s'était attendu à toutes les réponses mais certainement pas à celle-là.

« Ah ? Et… et vous avez dit quoi ? »

Elle lui envoya un clin d'œil.

« C'est pas tes affaires ça. Maintenant si tu permets je vais retourner à mon devoir parce que je suis censée le rendre jeudi et que je n'ai presque pas avancé.

_ Eh ! Ce n'est pas juste !

_ C'est sans appel, Sirius. »

Il fit une mine boudeuse et elle éclata de rire mais elle ne démordit pas. Ce n'était certainement pas Sirius Black qui réussirait à la faire changer d'avis. Elle était complètement insensible à son charme.

Plus loin, Remus s'inquiétait un peu de cette mystérieuse discussion que Sirius et Lily étaient en train d'avoir. La jeune fille semblait un peu contrariée. Il espérait que cet idiot de Patmol ne soit pas en train de disserter lui aussi sur un possible mise en couple entre eux. Kiera et Nevaeh qui semblaient mener une croisade à leur sujet suffisaient amplement. Mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner Peter qui commençait tout juste à se dépatouiller entre les sortilèges de bouclier et les barrières de défense. De l'avis de Remus d'ailleurs, ce cours tenait plus de la défense contre les forces du mal que des sortilèges.

Le portrait de la Grosse Dame s'ouvrit et les élèves qui étaient en entraînement de Quidditch entrèrent, la tenue maculée de boue. La plupart, épuisé par les exercices, se dirigeaient mollement vers les dortoirs et plus spécifiquement les douches. Mais James, lui, alla droit vers Remus.

« Je t'en colle une maintenant ou je dois te laisser le temps d'essayer de te défendre ? »

Le silence s'abattit dans la pièce et Remus déglutit. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux, il n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention, surtout quand l'un de ses meilleurs amis était en train de le menacer de lui casser la figure.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles Cornedrue ? »

Il avait fait exprès d'utiliser le surnom de James, histoire de lui rappeler qu'ils étaient amis et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'en prendre à lui.

« De Lily évidemment !

_ Quoi Lily ?

_ Tu sais que je l'aime et toi tu sors avec elle !

_ Quoi ? Mais n…. »

Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion d'aller plus loin. James l'avait soudainement attrapé par le col de sa chemise et s'était littéralement jeté sur lui. N'ayant certainement pas envie de se battre avec lui, il leva juste les mains et plaqua un genou sur sa poitrine. Peter fit un bond sur le côté pour ne pas recevoir un coup.

Lily se leva d'un bond et pointa sa baguette sur les deux garçons.

« James ! Arrête ça immédiatement ! »

Il hésita. Il n'avait pas frappé Remus mais il l'avait pas mal bousculé. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Le loup-garou était clairement en position de faiblesse.

« Je ne sors pas avec Lily, haleta-t-il. C'est ma meilleure amie et ça s'arrête là.

_ Il dit la vérité, James, confirma l'adolescente. Et d'ailleurs j'aimerais que ce soir clair pour tout le monde ici. (Elle haussa le ton.) Je le dis une bonne fois pour toutes et je refuse d'y revenir ensuite, Remus Lupin et moi sommes amis, très amis même, mais on ne sort pas ensemble et on ne s'est jamais embrassé ! »

Plusieurs de ceux qui étaient présents dans la salle commune la regardèrent comme si elle venait de s'échapper d'Azkaban. Des « on s'en tape meuf » jaillirent à droite et à gauche. Mais James, lui, ne s'en fichait pas. Il consulta Remus du regard.

« C'est vrai ?

_ Oui c'est vrai. Maintenant si tu veux bien me lâcher tu me fais mal. »

James hésita et devint rouge écarlate, il s'éloigna.

« Pardon. Je suis… désolé, excuse-moi. »

Remus remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue et se passa une main dans les cheveux pour les aplatir un peu. Il avait l'air très mécontent.

« Tu es mon ami espèce de sombral, est-ce que tu crois que je t'aurais piqué la fille de tes rêves comme ça ?

_ Euh… ben…

_ Ben non. »

Il se leva, tira sur sa chemise pour la défroisser.

« Mais si tu ne te bouges pas un peu les fesses pour aller lui dire gentiment et sincèrement, sans faire l'idiot, ce que tu ressens, elle partira au bras d'un autre. »

Lily pâlit. James la regarda.

« Pas maintenant Potter. Par pitié, pas maintenant. »

Il acquiesça et s'assit dans le canapé à côté de Peter, se souciant peu de la boue qu'il répandait sur la housse. Il avait l'air hébété.

« Quel idiot.

_ Je te le fais pas dire, grogna Remus.

_ Tu es très proche de Lily ?

_ Très oui.

_ Elle t'a parlé de moi. »

Remus soupira. Mais tout autour d'eux, chacun reprenait ses activités là où il les avait laissées. Même Lily était repartie à sa traduction, tout en gardant les garçons à l'œil et sa baguette à portée.

« Oui.

_ Elle a dit quoi ?

_ Tu n'as pas mérité que je te le dise.

_ Oh allez Lunard, sois pas chien. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

« Je ne trahis pas mes amis, James. C'est valable aussi pour Lily. Tu as fichu de la boue sur ma chemise, je vais me changer. »

Et il monta vers le dortoir. James appuya la tête sur le dossier du canapé et ferma les yeux. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer un coup.

« Quel ronflak cornu ! »

De son côté, Sirius retourna s'asseoir devant la préfète.

« Lily ?

_ Oui ? (elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel). Quoi encore ?

_ Maintenant que je sais que tu n'es pas avec Remus… (il toussota et elle s'inquiéta de ce qu'il allait demander.) Tu pourras quand même me prêter ton devoir de métamorphoses ? »

L'espace d'une seconde, le silence plana entre eux puis elle éclata de rire.


End file.
